


he who handles gold like sand

by aqwt101



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Food Issues, Friendship, Gen, Lent, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Легкомысленное замечание вызывает у Портоса плохие воспоминания. Или, Портос ненавидит пост.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he who handles gold like sand

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [he who handles gold like sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439590) by [whiplash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiplash/pseuds/whiplash). 



Его тарелка пуста, желудок полон. 

Довольно хмыкнув, Портос расправил плечи и осмотрел таверну, прикидывая шансы на партию в карты до конца вечера. В левом плече что-то хрустнуло. Так случалось уже несколько лет, и он привык. Кроме того, летом оно практически не болело. Конечно, иногда Арамис ворчал, что ему это надоело, впивался в плечи Портоса пальцами и растирал маслом. Это никогда не помогало надолго, но, что ж, способ ничуть не хуже любого другого провести темные зимние вечера. 

В ладонь ткнулся холодный нос, и он отдернул руку, вытерев ее о шершавый стол, чтобы избавиться от собачьей слюны. 

– Чертова псина, – проворчал он. – И чего она к нам привязалась? 

Никто не ответил, но, подняв глаза, он увидел определенно виноватый взгляд д’Артаньяна. 

– Что? – потребовал он. 

Д’Артаньян заерзал, бросая на Атоса и Арамиса взгляды с явным требованием поддержки. Те с вновь ожившим – и плохо сымитированным – интересом набросились на жаркое. Портос скрестил руки на груди, пронзая взглядом их нового рекрута. Громкие голоса возвестили о приходе в таверну нескольких гвардейцев кардинала, с бегающими глазами и набитыми кошельками. Отличные кандидаты на партию в карты, но Портос намеревался сперва добраться до сути дела, так что ждал. 

– Да ладно, – наконец не выдержал д’Артаньян, сломавшись под тяжелым взглядом Портоса. – Ты должен согласиться, что она ужасна. 

– Что? 

– Еда! – д’Артаньян взмахнул вилкой, разбрасывая повсюду подливку. Несколько капель приземлились в сантиметрах от рукава Арамиса, и, если судить по удивленному вскрику, д’Артаньян получил пинок под столом за свою неосторожность. – Я даже не знаю, чье это вообще мясо? Курятина? Баранина? Крысятина? Почему мы вообще сюда ходим? 

– Уютная атмосфера, – отозвался Арамис, подмигивая женщине у очага. Та рассмеялась, обнажив беззубые десны, и кокетливо помахала ему. Тот, беззастенчиво как всегда, вскочил на ноги и отвесил ей поклон, достойный самой королевы. 

– Фирменное вино, – добавил Атос и поморщился, делая глоток. Вино кислое и молодое, знал Портос, и разбавлено водой так, что даже ребенок может без последствий выпить целую бутылку. Но цена всегда казалась ему правильной, особенно когда обстоятельства вынуждают сочетать неутолимую жажду с почти пустым кошельком. 

Портос пристально смотрел на них, пока они не пригнули головы и не уткнулись в тарелки, после чего продолжил сверлить взглядом д’Артаньяна. Теперь он заметил, что на его тарелке все еще оставались куски, большие куски мяса, отодвинутые в сторону – без сомнения, предназначенные для облезлого создания у их ног, – а рядом с тарелкой лежит почти нетронутая четверть их общей буханки. 

– А с хлебом что не так? – услышал он собственный голос. – С ним ты что хочешь сделать? Скормить голубям? Оставить крысам? 

– Он черствый, – д’Артаньян расправил плечи и упрямо взглянул на Портоса. – Ему уже несколько дней. О корочки можно зубы сломать. Атос, Арамис, не сидите просто так, вы же знаете, что я прав! 

Они не поддержали его жалобы. Конечно, и не сказали ему, что неправильно позволять пропадать хорошей еде, когда только в одном этом городе тысячи голодных, засыпающих с пустыми животами. Ужин, недавно столь приятный, осел в желудке тяжелым комом. 

– Мне нужно на воздух, – выдавил он и оттолкнул стул с такой силой, что пес, поджав хвост, сбежал к очагу и уставился на Портоса обвиняющими глазами. Тот c шумом вышел из таверны, оставляя позади тепло и невежественных детей, которых по несчастью называл друзьями. 

– Не волнуйся, – услышал он голос Арамиса. – К рассвету он все забудет. 

– Ты еще не слышал, как они с Арамисом спорят во время поста, – добавил Атос. 

Портос захлопнул дверь. 

*** 

Арамис нашел его у реки. 

– Не сердись на него, – приветствовал он Портоса, в своей лихо сдвинутой набекрень дурацкой шляпе и со вкрадчивой улыбкой. – Нельзя винить парнишку за пренебрежение нашей славной парижской кухней. Он просто скучает по готовке своей матушки. 

Портос не помнил, чтобы его мать когда-нибудь готовила обед. Для этого нужно было иметь кастрюлю и способы разжечь и поддерживать огонь. Хлеб они ели, это он помнил, черствый и плесневелый. Куски и обрезки какой-то другой еды; что бы им ни давали, когда они ходили от двери к двери искать работу или просить милостыню. Он не упомянул этого, но следующий брошенный им камушек не проскакал по поверхности, а сразу булькнул на дно с фонтаном брызг, словно пущенный из рогатки. 

Арамис, уловив его настроение, проглотил что бы ни собирался сказать дальше. Он тоже подобрал горсть камушков и начал кидать их в воду. Каждый идеально скользит по воде, и проще простого представить его мальчишкой, увиливающим от обязанностей, чтобы поиграть у реки в каком бы маленьком городке он ни вырос. Портос задумался, готовила ли мать Арамиса ему обед каждый день. Наверное. Большинство матерей готовили, это он знал. В любом случае он не собирался выставлять себя на посмешище, спрашивая. 

– Это не шутка, – сказал он хрипло и рассержено. – Я не шутка. 

– Я знаю, – согласился Арамис. Мягко, что рассердило Портоса еще больше. Он не испуганная лошадь, чтобы успокаивать ласковыми словами. 

– И не вздумай рассказывать про меня истории, – добавил он. Не потому что хоть на мгновение думал, что Арамис это сделает, но просто чтобы что-то сказать. Сделать утверждение. Занять позицию. 

Арамис согласно промычал и бросил еще один камушек в реку. 

– Что я чувствую по поводу поста – не смешно, – продолжал Портос, не сумев остановиться. – Это не забавная история, чтобы ты или Атос ее рассказывали. Ясно? 

Его голос не сломался в конце речи. В худшем случае, дрогнул от гнева. Но Арамис издал звук, словно его пнули в живот, и следующий камушек пошел на дно, как только коснулся поверхности воды. Потом они стояли молча, Портос думал, слишком ли уже поздно – или, может, слишком ли еще рано – чтобы напиться, а Арамис глядел на воду, словно в ней притаились ответы на все его вопросы. 

– Прости, – наконец сказал Арамис. – Я не считаю тебя шуткой. 

В его голосе сквозила искренность, что ничего не значило, поскольку он умеет врать так же легко, как дышать, но вот то, как он протягивает руку и вцепляется в складки плаща Портоса… этому можно верить. Это смертельная хватка человека, боящегося потерять что-то дорогое. 

– Портос, правда, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Никто из нас не хотел. 

Даже кипя от гнева, Портос мог в это поверить. Арамис никогда не понимал, почему Портоса ненавидит пост. Даже когда однажды он, пьяный и взбешенный – или пьяный и отчаявшийся? – попытался объяснить, Арамис даже не начал понимать сути проблемы. Словно они разговаривали на разных языках, знаменитые узы между Неразлучными превращались лишь в истертую веревку, которой играют дети. 

– Портос, – повторил Арамис, не льстиво, не подкупающе, но умоляюще. Он снял шляпу и выглядел молодым и искренним, совсем не похожим на хитроумного и проницательного человека, каким тоже может быть. Но почему-то острые края гнева смягчились. Он даже подумал, что может, однажды вечером – другим вечером, когда будет холоднее, и будет ныть плечо, и Арамис достанет свою бутылочку с миндальным маслом – может, он попробует снова. Он будет трезв, и придумает нужные слова, способ донести это так, чтобы Арамис понял.

Ему не нужна жалость. Это важно. Он просто хотел, чтобы его друг увидел это с точки зрения Портоса. 

Чтобы понял, как его злит и смущает, когда Арамис год за годом делает выбор обходиться без достаточной пиши. Отказывается от полного рациона, необходимого взрослому мужчине – солдату притом, не ленивому торговцу или толстому священнику, – чтобы оставаться сильным и здоровым. Видеть физические изменения в его друге, возможно, незаметные остальным, но очевидные тем, кто знаком с ним годы: чуть более запавшие щеки, чуть более тусклые глаза, пальце холоднее и тоньше. Видеть, как он едва не роняет шпагу и промахивается из мушкета. Мелочи, возможно, но при их роде занятий такие мелочи могут стоить жизни. 

И ради чего? Ради чего он решает морить себя голодом? Порадовать бога? Того же бога, которому было плевать на попытки отчаявшейся матери прокормить новорожденного сына. Которому было плевать еще больше, когда сироте пришлось питаться тем, чем брезговали крысы. Какое Ему дело до Арамиса и его самоотречения? Что ему до шепота молитв и урчания пустого живота? Что делает страдания одного человека более стоящими внимания бога, чем бесконечная нужда голодающих бедняков? 

– Портос, – повторил Арамис, мягче. – Пойдем. У меня кончились камушки, и уже холодает. 

_Невежественный ребенок_ , снова подумал Портос, но в этот раз не без теплоты. 

– Ну пойдем, – согласился он и обнял Арамиса за плечи. – Можешь купить мне выпить.


End file.
